


when you love someone

by springup



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confessions, Light Angst, M/M, based on the last few everyday6 mvs, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springup/pseuds/springup
Summary: wonpil has been waiting a little over half an hour, leaning against the same spot on the bridge he always waits at, before a familiar figure moves to stand by his side. the man stands close enough that when he rests his arms against the railing of said bridge their elbows bump and knock gently, normally it would be comforting but he’s wound so tightly he nearly jumps at the little contact. he can also feel the heat seeping from the body next to him, a stark contract from the biting december wind in seoul. they stay like this, side by side in silence, watching the world go by for some time.





	when you love someone

wonpil has been waiting a little over half an hour, leaning against the same spot on the bridge he always waits at, before a familiar figure moves to stand by his side. the man stands close enough that when he rests his arms against the railing of said bridge their elbows bump and knock gently, normally it would be comforting but he’s wound so tightly he nearly jumps at the little contact. he can also feel the heat seeping from the body next to him, a stark contract from the biting december wind in seoul. they stay like this, side by side in silence, watching the world go by for some time.

wonpil doesn’t really want to break this silence, he’s afraid it might be the moment of calm before the storm, but the little keychain he picked up from the floor of the bus yesterday is too heavy in his hand to ignore any longer. so he takes a breath, counts to ten, and then holds out his hand, palm upwards. he watches the older from the corner of his eyes as he finally notices the offering in the younger’s hand. the little bunny keychain sits directly in the center of his palm and smiles mockingly up at the two of them. sungjin let’s out a laugh of disbelief and wonpil is inclined to agree.

calloused fingers reach for the trinket and even after they’ve closed around the little plush bunny in his hand and pulled back to their own, wonpil can feel the warmth and the sensation of them brushing against his own skin linger. it takes a few seconds for him to shake the tight feeling in his chest and sneak a glance to the man at his side. the golden light of the setting sun that bleeds from the behind the clouds that gather in the horizon bathes sungjin is a soft, warm glow and the tightness in his chest returns in tenfold. 

he adverts his eyes. lying to himself and justifying it as giving sungjin privacy, letting him have a moment to deal with the emotional tide centered around the previous night and the owner of the keychain. in reality, he doesn’t know how much longer he can look at sungjin before his own emotional tide rolls fully in to the shore. 

and so they settle back into silence. sungjin fiddles with the keychain in between his fingers, mind undoubtedly on its owner, and wonpil watches the reflections of the world and sky above it in the rippling water, mind undoubtedly on the man beside him (where it always seems reside lately). 

though, silences can only last so long and wonpil is the one to break it again. 

“how did you do it?

the simple question is met with a hum, sungjin’s nonverbal way of asking for clarification. 

“how did you get the courage to confess, even though you knew it most likely wouldn’t work? how did you do it?” 

beside him, sungjin tilts his head in contemplation and lets out a different, softer hum. “i figured if i didn’t tell her how i felt about her, i would end up regretting it.” wonpil’s eyes are still focused on the reflections in the water below them but sungjin’s shift from the bunny over to his friend. brows knitted together in thought, focused on finding the right words to answer the question further. “i knew she didn’t feel the same as i did, i’m not really an idiot, i can see the way she looks at younghyun and the way she looks right through me.” sungjin laughs exhaustedly and shakes his head. “but still, every time i saw her, i would get all of these feelings and my heart felt like it was going to explode in my chest and eventually i got to the point where i realized these feelings weren’t going to go away until i at least let her know how i felt about her, regardless of how she responded.” 

sungjin laughs again, rubbing his cold cheeks and eyes with even colder fingers. “does that even make any sense?”

wonpil nods, “it does.” an unsaid “more than you could ever imagine” hangs heavy in the chilly air around them. he’s sure sungjin says something else but he can’t hear anything over the deafening thoughts that tumble around his mind. he’s afraid if he follows sungjin’s advice, and finally confesses all of those feelings he’s been hiding, repressing ever since he first realized what those feelings were, nothing between them would ever go back to being the way it was before. but wonpil owes himself this much. so he wills himself to have the same kind of courage sungjin has, even for the briefest of moments. 

“sungjin,” his heart squeezes painfully in his chest and his throat constricts but he forces himself to continue. “i don’t know how to say this, even though i’ve thought of this moment more times then i’d ever like to actually admit, but i like you. i like you beyond just friendship, beyond anything platonic. i like you so much that sometimes it hurts to even look at you because you make me feel so much, so many things i’ve never felt that, like you said, it feels like my heart is going to explode in my chest. and i’m sorry because of it.” wonpil closes his eyes and very slowly sucks in a deep breath, when he exhales he feels all the strength and courage leave his body along side his frosted breath. he wonders how people can confess easily when he’s exhausted by even a small and simple one. maybe they’re less exhausting when you know the person you’re confessing to has the same feelings towards you, maybe then its exhilarating and exciting instead.

when he finally reopens his eyes and glances over at sungjin, in hopes of gauging his reaction, he’s met with a face full of confusion and something akin to sadness. it doesn’t sting, the subtle rejection, the way he had imagined it would when he would dream of confessing.

“i know you don’t feel the same way, so just say you’re sorry and i’ll be fine.” the words seem like they’d be sharp, a heartbroken man’s last pitiful defense but as they fall out of wonpil’s mouth they somehow sound soft, almost as if he has long since accepted this outcome. he draws in another breath and nods, repeating to himself: “i’ll be fine.” 

despite his own words, the world seems to stop spinning as he waits for the response from the older. he watches as sungjin tries to gather his wits, opening his mouth and closing it when he decides against saying what he started to. everything goes quiet and still, like the world is waiting for the answer too.

“i’m sorry.”

and the world begins to spin again. 

there’s probably more to be said between them, he knows he could say more and he can see sungjin wants to say something but he gets no chance to. instead wonpil straightens himself out, stepping back from the bridge railing and the man who finally knows how he feels. he pulls his coat closer around his body and offers a tired smile to ease sungjin’s own worried expression. 

“i should head home, it’s starting to get dark but i’ll see you soon, okay?” he waits for sungjin to nod before turning on his heels and forcing himself to move forward. heading towards the moonrise and the hope that the bridge between the two of them is still stable in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been wanting to write something based on the everyday6 mvs, specifically about wonpil and sungjin, and i wanted to write wonpil finally getting his happy ending but we ended up with this mess of angst and a small confession instead. it’s ambiguous and you can interprete it however you’d like (personally i’d like to think that wonpil and sungjin are a little awkward and skirt around the subject but eventually they fall back into their old patterns and maybe sungjin even develops feelings for wonpil too). if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know so i can fix them! you can find me on twitter @ changblnnles !! thank you for reading~


End file.
